prison_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 2 - Suspicion
This chapter will use tickets for each stage you proceed to. '' ''(Replaying stages or prompting endings will not cost tickets) Character Gallery Cards Note: Card 2s will only appear once the True ending in Chapter 5 has been unlocked. Mitsuru Fuwa * Card 1 '' * ''Card 2 Mochizuki Chiyo * Card 2 Hashimoto Kyouji * Card 1 Guide/Walkthrough (Stages 1, 2) Nagi Search – The caretaker’s room ~The 4th basement, Caretaker’s room~ Talk Nagi Saeki * About Nagi’s health condition * Naoya’s funeral * About Mitsuru * If you find a key (After talked 1~3 talk opinions) Search Room 330 (Note: Use Move) Drafting pen (on Tetsu’s table) Interact 1. Move to the Cafeteria. Use the pen on the cooking oil bottle (on the table). 2. Return to the Janitor’s Office. Use the oiled pen on the big, gray metal locker to the right. It will open. Search Janitor’s Office Ripped Note – RED (inside the double-door cabinet on the left) Asakusa Movie Theater ticket (in the uniform) Interact 1. The date on the ticket is December 5th. Enter 1-2-5 in the wooden cabinet. Interact with it again when it’s open. {+ Entertainment Magazine} 2. Note the position of the white dots (besides ‘最’, ‘新’ and ‘版’ on the bottom of the magazine cover. 3. Open the magazine. {+ Ripped Note – BLUE} 4. Combine the two Ripped Notes. 5. Go to the radio. Move the dots of the knobs to the positions of the white dots on the magazine cover. Turn the left knob 1x, the middle knob 3x and the right knob 6x. Take note of the red and blue numbers the pointer is pointing to. 6. Go to the remaining locked cabinet. The combined ripped notes say RED-BLUE. 1400 minus 80. Enter 1-3-2-0 to unlock the safe key. {+ Key to Room 318} -+-+-+-+-+-+- (Stages 3 to 5) Nagi -The Room 318-, Search – The Room 318, Mitsuru ~The 3rd basement, Room 318~ Talk Nagi Saeki * About rooms * About Saeki’s family * About the suicide note Search * Scissors (Mitsuru’s bed, under a corner of the bedsheet) * Matchbox (on Mitsuru’s desk) * Sealed envelope (in drawer of Mitsuru’s desk) Choice *This envelope… *I’ll open it. (✓) *I’ll pass on opening it. Interact # Open the sealed envelope. {+ blank paper} # Use scissors on Naoya’s ‘warped’ pillow {+ drawer key} # Use key on Naoya’s drawer {+ handkerchief} # Open the handkerchief. {+ matchstick} # Use the matchstick on the matchbox {+ matchstick with fire} # Use the matchstick on the blank paper. A message will be revealed. Choice I said... I have an objection. (Note: Pick this for Ending 2.) I have no objection. (✓ – proceed to next stage) I said... I’ll get out. There’s no way I’ll get out. (Note: Pick for this Ending 2.) I... Mitsuru killed Naoya (Ending 2 — The Enemy) ... -+-+-+-+-+-+- (Stage 9) Search – Street investigation with Yamato (1) ~The 1st basement, Entrance~ Talk Yamato Kidou * Partners * About Kyouji * About Mitsuru * ... -+-+-+-+-+-+- (Stage 12) Search – Street investigation with Yamato (4) ~Hyoutan pond~ Interact * A man * Street vendor -+-+-+-+-+-+- (Stage 18) Search – To the dining room ~The 2nd basement, Cafeteria~ Interact * Senior colleague against the pillar * Senior colleague against the counter -+-+-+-+-+-+- (Stages 22 to 24) August 27th, Search – The library, An opened book ~The 5th basement, Library~ Talk Nagi Saeki * About the fake sick * About the library Interact Which book will you check? (Tap the bookshelf right in front) * Blue Book * The History of the Empire * The History of the Special Political Police * The History of War Interact # Tap the bottom rack of the bookshelf on the left. # Use the mirror. {+ piece of paper} # Use the piece of paper on the ‘square’ on the note of caution (at the pillar to the right). The arrows point to は, る, and こ. # Retrieve the piece of paper again and flip to the reverse side. It shows a hiragana chart with missing characters. Locate は (ha), る (ru) and こ (ko) in the complete chart here and note down the corresponding numbers in the in-game chart. # Tap twice to clear 2 piles of books in the left-hand corner of the room. A locked book will be revealed. # Enter 5-1-2 for the lock. Choice Who should we ask about the incident? * Gen Kongou * Mitsuru Fuwa (✓) * Kyouji Hashimoto -+-+-+-+-+-+- (Stages 25 to 31) Investigation – Mitsuru’s lie (1) to (7) ~The 5th basement, Library~ What evidence do you have that makes you think Naoya didn’t kill himself? Suicide note The proof that this is Naoya’s suicide note is….. * Where the suicide note was left * It’s written in invisible ink. * The handwriting (✓) What’s the reason that Mitsuru couldn’t prepare the suicide note? * Envelope Select a place you are going to point out! * Sealing wax What is the evidence you have about the sealing wax? * Stamp The reason why the seal is simply not available is…… * Because there is a chip in the edge of the seal. (✓) * Because it is Saeki’s family emblem, * Because it is a handmade. The fatal contradiction is... * The place * The statement (✓) * The item I think... * He has something to do with the incident. (Ending 3 — A Single Flower) * He has nothing to do with the incident. (proceed to next choice) The reason for thinking Mitsuru is not a murderer is... "Envelope" or "Suicide note" *Note: Choose the wrong choices until the red bar empties to get (Ending 4 — The Mystery Vanished Into The Darkness) Category:Incomplete Page Category:Chapters